Breaking My Own Heart
by newyorklghts
Summary: Colbie didn't want their help, but no one else could help her. Now that they were both back in her life Colbie would have to make a choice. Her first love or her ex-fiance? Will she choose or will she end up breaking her own heart? Sam/OC/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this story for awhile and finally decided to put it up. Here is a little backstory for the story. Colbie grew up with the Winchester boys and has an intricate past with both of them. This past is going to cause all sorts of drama and result in her having to choose, while breaking her own heart in the process. **

Chapter 1

Colbie sat patiently in the police station waiting for the detective to come back. The door opened to the small room she was sitting in. The detective came in with another man following behind him.

"Colbie this is Brian Young, he's an FBI agent," the detective said gesturing at the young man. "He wants to talk to you about what you saw."

Colbie nodded blankly and shifted in her chair. The detective walked back out of the room and closed the door. Colbie glanced anxiously at the mirror knowing there were people watching her.

"It's Colbie right? Like the singer Colbie Caillat?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Colbie replied, while still staring at the mirror.

"So Colbie, tell me about that day. What did you do?" Brian asked.

Colbie glanced at him briefly and sighed softly. "I got up that morning around 8. I went for a run, and then came back to my apartment to shower. When I got into the shower everything was fine, Zach was still asleep. I was in the shower for 20 minutes, I got out dried off and got dressed. When I opened the bathroom door, I saw a creature leaning over Zach. There was blood all over the bed and Zach wasn't moving."

Colbie paused briefly and took a deep breath. She had relived it so many times, she doubted she would ever forget what had happened. "Then the creature looked up and saw me. It lunged at me and knocked me into the wall. I don't remember what happened after that, I just remember waking up a couple of hours later and seeing Zach dead. I called the police, but I didn't realize I would become the prime suspect in my boyfriend's murder."

Brian nodded once and jotted down some notes, "What did the creature look like?"

Colbie glanced at the mirror hang and looked down at her hands. "Me, the creature looked like me," she whispered.

Brian glanced at the mirror and then back at Colbie. He scribbled something on the piece of paper and slid it across the table to her. "This is my information, call me if you think of anything else," Brian ordered before standing up.

Colbie picked up the piece of paper and read it quickly. She met Brian's gaze briefly and nodded once.

"It seems to me that this station is holding this young woman without substantial evidence. Detective without further evidence there is no reason to continue to hold her," Brian ordered. The detective appeared in the doorway moments later and opened the door.

"Miss. Shepard you are free to go, stop at the front desk and sign out. Don't leave town Colbie," the detective said. "Agent Young I'd like to speak with you for a moment if you don't mind."

Colbie walked quickly from the room and headed to the front desk as the detective had said. She signed out and headed back out into the parking lot. Colbie climbed in her car and reread the note Agent Young had given her. Without a second thought, Colbie headed to the address that he had given her.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are two chapters for the price of one! I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do own Colbie, Michael, and Zach.**

Chapter 2

Colbie knocked twice on the hotel room door. The door opened slowly so Colbie pushed it open and stepped inside. "Took you two long enough," Colbie muttered.

"Sorry Princess, we've been a little busy lately," Dean replied.

"If you had come when I called the first time we wouldn't be in this mess Dean! Where the hell is Sam shouldn't he be back by now?" Colbie shouted.

"The good detective sent Agent Brian Young to the scene of the crime. I can't believe your brother went legal. How is he?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

"Things could be better, his sister could not be the prime suspect in a murder case! But really, who are we to complain," Colbie replied swiftly.

Dean shrugged and glanced at Colbie, "I'm sorry. We would have come sooner but things have been crazy lately."

Colbie nodded and sat down on the sagging mattress. "I can't believe you two are still hunting. Once our dad died, Jake and I couldn't wait to get out. We were both dying for a chance to be normal," Colbie said.

"It works for some people, but I don't think I could ever be normal," Dean replied with a smile. "I enjoy hunting to much."

"What about Sam? He feels the same way you do?" Colbie asked tentatively.

Dean glanced down at the gun he was cleaning then back at Colbie. "I don't know, sometimes I think it would be better for him to go back to college, get his degree, marry a pretty girl, and have a couple of kids. On the other hand, I've seen him hunt, he's good at it," Dean explained.

"That doesn't answer my question," Colbie said carefully.

"I think that if Sam found the right reason he would want to settle down, but I don't think he'll ever stop hunting. You know how Sam is, he'd feel guilty about not saving people," Dean replied. "Speaking of which I think he just pulled in."

Colbie heard a car door slam and shifted anxiously. "Don't tell him about what we talked about ok?" Colbie whispered before the door opened.

Dean nodded as the door opened revealing a weary Sam. "How'd it go? You have any trouble?" Dean asked.

Sam met Colbie's anxious gaze for a moment before returning his attention to Dean. "No trouble, it's like Colbie said, it was a shapeshifter. The problem is catching it while it's Colbie so we can get her off the hook for this murder," Sam replied as he removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the chair next to Dean.

"If you had come when I called I wouldn't be in this mess," Colbie said again shooting Sam an angry look.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and looked at her apologetically. "I told you if we could have come we would have," Sam said quickly.

Colbie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever, what's important now is coming up with a plan to get me out of this mess," Colbie said.

"I'm really sorry about Zach. It's tough losing someone like that," Sam replied carefully.

Colbie shook her head at him and glanced away. "I don't want to talk about it Sam," Colbie said softly. The silence between them seemed to stretch on forever.

Dean broke the silence with a grunt. "Are you two done doing the awkward seeing my first love again for the first time thing or do you need a few more minutes to let the sexual tension build?" Dean deadpanned.

Colbie shot him a disgusted look, "You are seriously demented Dean. My boyfriend just died. There is no sexual tension in this room unless it is between you and Sam, in which case I can leave if you two need a few minutes."

Dean smiled at her brightly and returned to cleaning his gun. "I knew there was a reason I always liked you Colbie, it was your lovely sense of humor," Dean replied.

"Go screw yourself Dean," Colbie snapped.

"Enough," Sam cried. "We have work to do! How are we going to get Colbie off the hook for this? She didn't kill Zach but unless we can find this thing there is no way to prove she didn't do it."

**So what do you think? Like it? Dislike it? Whatever you think let me know please!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So I just wanted to say a quick thanks to the people who reviewed!! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 3

"That's just it Sam," Colbie replied. "There isn't a way to catch this thing as me. It's done what it came to do. It won't be me again."

"Unless it has to be," Dean said slowly.

"What do you mean," Sam asked quickly.

"Well this shapeshifter, every victim has been male. It's going after boyfriends particularly. I think this shifter is female and its jealous," Dean replied. "We make it think that Colbie didn't care about Zach, that she's moved on already. It'll come back for the new boyfriend and probably for her too."

Sam shook his head. "No way it's to dangerous," Sam said quickly.

"No, it's just crazy enough to work," Colbie replied. "Think about it Sam, he's right. The shifter has to be female and it's jealous because these girls have boyfriends. She doesn't get to have a normal relationship so she's hurting girls who can!"

"We aren't putting you and some random guy into danger! It's to risky," Sam replied angrily.

"Nobody said anything about some random guy Sammy," Dean pointed out. "One of us would be the boyfriend. It'd be safer for Colbie that way."

Sam stared blankly at Dean before glancing at Colbie. "How exactly are we going to convince the shifter that one of us is her boyfriend?" Sam demanded.

"First we need to get the heat off of Colbie, we'll plant fingerprints. The Fed will find them and Colbie will no longer be the prime suspect," Dean explained. "Then Colbie and her new boyfriend move back into the apartment like nothing happened."

"If I'm no longer the prime suspect the shifter will realize something is up and will come to see what has changed. She'll see me and the new boyfriend, plan another visit, and bang we kill the bitch," Colbie said with exhilaration. "I like the way you think Dean."

Dean and Colbie high-fived and smiled at one another victoriously. "What do you say Sam? You in or out," Dean asked with a wink.

"Whose going to be the new boyfriend?" Colbie asked glancing between the brothers.

Sam and Dean stared at one another for a long moment. Both were weighing the merits of playing the boyfriend. Dean wanted to give Sam and Colbie a chance to settle their differences, but he knew that might never happen. Dean also knew that if he played the boyfriend Sam would probably kill him before the shifter got a chance.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Dean finally suggested. Sam looked torn for a moment but refused to glance at Colbie.

"Fine," Sam said quietly.

"All right," Dean started, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

Dean laid out scissors, like he always did. He left the decision up to Sam. He could pick rock and win, or pick paper and lose.

"Rock," Colbie said, "Sam wins, but the police already know him as Agent Brian Young. If I'm dating a FBI agent won't that look fishy?"

"She has a point," Sam allowed. "It'll have to be you Dean, as far as we know no one has seen you."

Dean groaned inwardly and glanced from Sam to Colbie. Colbie was staring at Sam with a look of longing on her face while Sam stared at Dean with a death glare. "Fine, I'll be Ken to your Barbie! But I am not sleeping you, I've already been to hell once. I think sleeping with your brother's first love condemns you automatically."

**I forgot to mention that I do not own SUpernatural or any of its characters. I sincerely wish that I owned Dean though. And Jared Padalecki, I'm not much of a Sam fan these days.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, I wish I owned Dean though. I do own Colbie, Jake, and Zach. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and subscribed!!**

Chapter 4

Colbie sat silently in the backseat of Dean's Impala waiting for them to come back. Her phone buzzed loudly in her pocket. Colbie pulled it out and glanced at her called id.

"Hey Jake, what's up," Colbie asked softly.

"Hey babe, listen I am going to be working late I have to go back to the Shepard apartment. Apparently there's been a lot of activity there tonight," Jake explained as though he were talking to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, I'll call them and we'll get out of here before you show up," Colbie said quickly and hung up the phone. She dialed Dean's number and stared out the window at the apartment building.

"Yeah," Dean asked with irritation.

"Jake just called the cops are on their way over here, we have to go," Colbie ordered.

"Shit, we're on our way out," Dean replied and snapped his phone shut.

Colbie slid further down in the backseat as cars approached the building. Two cop cars rolled to a stop a couple of feet from the Impala. Colbie kept her head down and watched as her brother and three police officers walked into the building.

"Damn it," Colbie seethed. "Where are they?"

She glanced around anxiously and sighed with relief as Sam and Dean ran around the side of the building. They jumped in the car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Next time, ask Jake to give us more of a head start," Dean said angrily.

"Forget about that, did you get the prints planted," Colbie demanded.

"Yeah we did," Sam said.

"Nice apartment by the way," Dean said casually.

Colbie rolled her eyes and leaned back against the seat. "Now what," Colbie asked.

"Now we wait, Sam and I will lie low for a couple of days until you are no longer the prime suspect. Then I will show up in town, the old boyfriend to the rescue! We'll have a hot and heavy relationship and then we'll kill our shifter," Dean explained.

Colbie sighed with frustration and irritation. She wasn't happy about pretending to have a hot and heavy relationship with Dean, especially while Sam watched.

----

_Six Years Ago_

_Colbie stared at Sam as he threw clothes into his duffle. She sat on his bed and tried not to cry. Sam refused to meet her gaze as it followed him through the room. "Can't you just apologize Sam," Colbie whispered. _

_Sam kept packing and still wouldn't look at her. "You know I can't Colbie, I've got to get out of here now. If I don't I'll be trapped forever," Sam replied. _

"_What am I supposed to do?" Colbie demanded, "What am I supposed to do while you're away pretending to be just like all the other kids at Stanford?"_

_Sam rolled his eyes and stared out his window. "Come with me," Sam said. "I don't want to leave you here with your dad and brother. Once my dad and Dean realize I'm gone, all hell will break loose. Come with me."_

"_I can't go to Stanford with you Sam. I didn't get in, what am I going to do while your being Joe College? Sit around and wait for you?" Colbie cried. She wanted to go with him, but he was right all hell would break loose if they ran away together. _

"_Yes you can! You're taking me to the bus, I have enough money to get you a ticket too. Come with me Colbie. I love you and I promise I'll take care of you," Sam said as he knelt down in front of her. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. "I was going to wait until your birthday, but I'm not going to be here for that."_

_Colbie gasped loudly and stared at the ring. She swallowed hard and glanced at Sam. "Colbie, will you…" Sam started but she cut him off. _

"_Don't ask me Sam. I'm not ready to get married and neither are you, but if you ask I'll say yes and we'll both end up regretting it," Colbie said quickly with her hand still clasped over Sam's mouth. "Please don't ask me."_

_She moved her hand from his mouth and looked at him anxiously. Sam slowly pushed the ring back into his pocket and stood up. He zipped his bag and picked up two of his boxes. Colbie grabbed the other two bags and followed him out of the house and to her car._

_They rode in heartbreaking silence the entire way to the bus station. Colbie stared anxiously out of the windshield and tried not to cry. She parked the car and leaned back against her seat. "Please say something Sam. I don't want you to leave with things like this," Colbie finally said._

"_There's nothing to say Colbie. I want you to say yes, but you won't let me ask you," Sam replied softly. "Where does that leave us?"_

"_You're leaving Sam, there really isn't an us anymore. There's you getting on that bus and going to Stanford. There's me, going back home and attending community college until I can save up the money to go to UNC. Us isn't going to work anymore, it just won't," Colbie whispered. _

"_So that's it, we're over because I'm going to Stanford? You know that this is all I have ever wanted! I don't want to be like my dad and your dad. I want to be normal, no more monsters and fighting. I thought you loved me," Sam shouted. _

"_Sam, whether I love you is not the issue. You know that I do, but we can't do this! I can't expect you to wait for me. You're going to California Sam! You're going to be at one of the best schools in the country. You are going to be surrounded by all of these smart, pretty girls that don't know about the monsters. You won't have to worry about her going on a hunt and getting killed. We work because of who we are right now, but in six months, we aren't going to be the same people. It's not fair to either one of us to stay in a relationship that was a solution to crappy childhoods, pissed off dads, crazy older brothers, and a knowledge of what is truly out there in the dark," Colbie replied._

_Sam shifted in his seat and stared at Colbie. "Fine, if that's what you want then that's what we'll do," Sam said angrily before climbing out of the car. He gathered his boxes and set them down on the curve. He leaned back into the car and met Colbie's gaze. "I'm not the one giving up. I'm not the one that said we couldn't do this. Remember that when you're crying over what just happened. This is your fault, you abandoned me just like my dad and Dean have."_

_With that, Sam kissed Colbie one last time before slamming the car door shut. Colbie watched as he walked away. The sobs broke through as her heart shattered into a million pieces. _

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5

Colbie sat stiffly in the coffee shop booth. Her brother had called to tell her about the fingerprints he had found. The police had a new suspect so for now she was off the hook. Colbie had called Dean once she got the news. He was supposed to be meeting her here, but in usual Dean fashion, he was 20 minutes late.

Colbie shifted slightly in her seat and glanced toward the door. Sam threw the door open and walked in with a pissed off look on his face. He sat down at the counter without looking at Colbie.

Dean walked in two minutes later. Just like they had practiced, Colbie jumped out of her booth and threw herself into Dean's arms. "Kyle! I'm so glad you came. I don't know how to thank you," Colbie exclaimed.

"You don't have to thank me," Dean/Kyle replied gruffly. He ushered Colbie back over to the booth and sat down across from her. "I'm sorry about what happened with Zach. The past couple of days must have been hard. How can I help?"

Colbie glanced anxiously toward Sam before replying. "I can't stand being in my apartment alone. Do you think you could stay with me for a while?" Colbie asked hopefully. She hadn't slept in the apartment since the night before Zach died. The police had taken all of the furniture for evidence.

"Of course," Dean replied following Colbie's gaze to Sam. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Colbie's attention returned to Dean and the task.

"How have you been," Colbie asked trying to focus. "Life on the road is good?"

"Yeah, it's great. Busy but good, the tour ended last weekend. When I heard about Zach, I knew I had to come see you. It's been a long time," Dean commented calmly.

"To long," Colbie replied. She realized Dean was still holding her hand and blushed slightly.

"Something wrong," Dean asked, noticing the blush.

"No, I'm fine. I haven't slept much since it happened," Colbie explained.

"Why don't we go back to your place then? You can get some sleep," Dean suggested quickly.

Colbie nodded hesitantly and glanced at Sam again. She stood up slowly and grabbed her purse. "That sounds great," Colbie replied. "We've got a lot of catching up to do." Her voice was full of implications.

Dean stood up and threw his arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the coffee shop. "I bet she won't be doing much sleeping," Colbie heard Sam say to a passing waitress. The waitress was their prime suspect for the shifter.

Colbie stiffened under Dean's arm and started walking faster. If hadn't been for Dean's arm holding her back she would have run across the parking lot to her car. Dean yanked the keys out of her shaking hands and unlocked the passenger side door for her.

"I'll drive," he snapped. Colbie climbed in quietly and slammed the door shut. She leaned her head against the dashboard and tried to breath.

"You want to explain where your head is at?" Dean demanded once he was in the car. "You're going to ruin the plan if you keep shooting glances at Sam and freaking out every time he speaks."

Colbie continued to stare at the floorboard and gasp. "I don't think I can do this Dean," Colbie explained. "When he left, it nearly killed me. You were the only thing that kept me from going off the deep end."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know Colbie," Dean said losing patience.

"Does he know," Colbie asked as she looked at Dean.

"Does who know what," Dean asked as he cranked the SUV and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't do that Dean, does Sam know what happened with you and me," Colbie demanded.

Dean sighed loudly and glanced at Colbie. "No he doesn't know everything. He knows that after he left you were pretty messed up and that you crashed with me for a while. That's all he knows and I would like to keep it that way if it's all the same to you," Dean replied.

"We can't pretend like nothing happened Dean," Colbie shouted. "I betrayed him! Hell, you betrayed him too!"

"It wasn't betrayal Colbie, the two of you broke up. He proposed to you, you said no, then you broke his heart and your heart in one swoop, he left, and you came crying to me. Then you and I hooked up. It wasn't a betrayal," Dean explained.

"You think Sam will see it that way if he finds out," Colbie asked.

Dean glanced at her then back at the road. After a pause Dean finally spoke. "No, Sam won't see it that way. He'll think we betrayed him," Dean finally agreed.

"I can't pretend to be in love with you Dean, I can't hook up with you. Especially not with Sam here, he'll realize that we've done this before and then he'll put the pieces together and hate us both," Colbie cried with growing panic.

"Ok, you need to chill out. We're not getting married," Dean shouted. "We are spending a couple of days pretending to be a couple. We can do this, it'll be fine."

Dean said it to reassure himself. He didn't want Sam to find out what had happened with him and Colbie anymore than she did.

------

_5 years 6 months ago_

_Colbie rolled away from the body lying next to her and groaned softly. Her hand groped around for the floor and she grabbed the first article of clothing her hand touched. She slipped on his shirt and her underwear. She crept to the bedroom door and opened it slowly, careful not to wake him. _

_Colbie shut the door behind her and wandered down the hallway to the kitchen. 'What am I doing,' Colbie thought to herself._

_She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and shuddered. Her hair was sticking up in nine different directions and she looked like she had not eaten in months. In reality, the only thing she consumed was alcohol and the occasional meal, which Dean forced her to eat. _

_Colbie rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. She twisted the top off and took a sip. She continued to examine her reflection in the window until another figure joined her own. _

"_You ok," Dean asked softly._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Colbie replied without looking at him. She took another sip of her beer before offering it to Dean. He took it from her hand and continued to examine her. _

"_You sure, cause you look terrible," Dean replied. _

"_Wow Dean, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special," Colbie replied sourly. _

_Dean shook his head and took a long sip. "We both know that this isn't about you feeling special Colbie. This is about you trying to forget what happened with Sam, but you just can't get enough of us Winchesters, so I am his replacement," Dean replied. _

_Colbie stiffened at the sound of his name and grabbed a hold of the countertop. "It isn't like that Dean," Colbie said quickly. _

"_Are you telling me that there are actual feelings aside from pleasure involved in this? That this isn't about the sex," Dean demanded. _

"_Maybe," Colbie whispered. _

_Dean's eyebrows shot up when he realized what she had said. He leaned against the counter and started pulling the label off the beer. "Have you talked to him," Dean asked. _

_Colbie looked at him angrily and snorted. "Oh yeah, we talked just the other day! Hey Sam, I just wanted to call and tell you that for the past six months I have been having sex with your brother on a regular basis. He thinks it's because I'm trying to forget about you," Colbie replied. _

"_I'll take that as a no," Dean said. _

"_Have you talked to him," Colbie asked. _

"_Not since the night he left," Dean replied. "Dad checked up on him last month. Apparently, he's doing ok on his own. Dad didn't talk to him though."_

"_What aren't you telling me," Colbie asked._

"_He's got a girlfriend," Dean finally said. _

_Colbie shook her head and smiled slightly. "I told him when he left, that in six months we wouldn't be the same people anymore. I guess I was right."_

_Colbie looked at Dean anxiously as she took the beer from him. She sat it down on the counter and pushed his hair off his forehead. "He's moved on Dean, its time for me to do the same thing," Colbie whispered before kissing him softly. _

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do own Colbie though. I think I have decided which brother I want her to end up with. If you have strong opinion on who you want it to be let me know.**

Chapter 6

Dean tossed on the sofa and glanced toward Colbie's bedroom door. He sighed loudly and grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table. The phone rang several times before Sam answered.

"I wake you," Dean asked.

"Yeah like I could sleep knowing there is a shifter after both of you," Sam replied.

Dean shook his head and glanced at the door again. "How is she holding up," Sam asked suddenly.

"She's fine. She freaked out when we left the coffee shop, but she was fine once we got back here," Dean replied.

"What was she freaking out about," Sam demanded.

"She's worried about you Sammy. She wasn't sure how you were dealing with me pretending to be her boyfriend, she didn't want you to be mad at her or me," Dean explained. He rubbed his temples anxiously, lying to Sam was exhausting.

"She was right though, I couldn't be the boyfriend I was the agent. People would notice something was up. I'm not mad at her," Sam said.

"Point taken," Dean muttered.

"Dude, she's my ex! You think I'm supposed to be ok with you being all over her, even if it is just pretend?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, chill the hell out. I'm not all over her, I have barely touched her," Dean shot back. Colbie appeared in the doorway of her bedroom and stared at Dean anxiously. "I got to go Sam, I'll call you if anything happens."

Before Sam could say anything else, Dean snapped the phone shut and turned to look at Colbie. "You ok," Dean asked.

Colbie shook her head and sat down next to Dean on the sofa. "Being back in this apartment is freaking me out. My boyfriend died in that room," Colbie said pointing toward the bedroom.

Dean glanced from her to the bedroom. "Here you take the sofa and I'll sleep on the floor," Dean suggested.

"No that's stupid, you don't have to sleep on the floor," Colbie said quickly.

"Where do you suggest I sleep then? On the counter? I'll sleep on the floor its fine," Dean replied.

"We could both sleep in the bed. There's no sense in you sleeping on the floor," Colbie said suddenly. She didn't realize what it meant until after she said it.

"Fine, but if you kick me one time, you're sleeping in the floor," Dean replied. He stood up quickly and pulled Colbie to her feet. She followed him into the bedroom and climbed back into the bed.

Dean settled into the opposite side of the bed and clicked off the lamp. "Thanks Dean, for everything," Colbie whispered.

"No problem, after everything I put you through this is the least I can do," Dean replied before drifting off to sleep.

-----

_5 years ago_

_Colbie stretched and glanced at the clock. Dean was supposed to be back yesterday, but she hadn't heard from him in a week. Colbie didn't normally worry about him but now she was. _

_She gave up trying to sleep and climbed out of bed. Colbie grabbed her cell phone and tried Dean again, it went straight to voicemail. Colbie sighed and ran her hands through her hair anxiously. She dialed another number and waited patiently for someone to answer._

"_Hello," a gruff voice asked._

"_Bobby, its Colbie Shepard. Have you heard from Dean? He was supposed to be back yesterday but I haven't talked to him in a week," Colbie explained quickly. _

"_No kid, I haven't seen him. You want me to give him a call," Bobby asked. He'd always had a soft spot for the Winchester and Shepard kids. _

"_No, I just tried his cell and it went straight to voicemail. If you hear from him," Colbie started to say._

"_I'll tell him to call you first thing," Bobby replied. _

"_Thanks Bobby, take care of yourself," Colbie said before hanging up. She shook her head angrily and dialed the next number on the list. _

_The phone rang several times before someone finally answered. "Colbie, what can I do for you," the voice shouted gruffly. _

"_John, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen or heard from Dean? He was supposed to be back yesterday, but he hasn't called in a week and he's not picking up his cell. I'm getting worried," Colbie explained. _

"_He's probably holed up with some chick he met Colbie," John replied. He didn't know about Colbie and Dean's relationship. "You shouldn't worry I'm sure he's fine. Sam's fine too. Just saw him last week. New girlfriend isn't as pretty as you are though."_

_Colbie sighed slightly. John still hoped she and Sam would get back together. That was part of the reason Colbie and Dean hadn't told him about their relationship. "Good to know John, if you hear from him tell him to call me," Colbie said quickly and hung up. _

"_One more call," Colbie muttered. The one call she really didn't want to make. She dialed slowly and prayed that no one would pick up. _

"_It's about time you called," her dad snapped in way of greeting. "What do you need?"_

_Colbie hated talking to her dad but he was the only one left to call. "Do you know where Dean is," Colbie asked._

"_Your boyfriend has gone missing? He probably went to Stanford to see his brother. You know, to explain how he ended up screwing Sammy's girl every night while he's off getting an education. Something like that has to weigh on a man's conscience," her dad shot back. _

"_Seriously, I don't have time for this. Dean was supposed to be back yesterday. Bobby and John haven't talked to him. I haven't spoken to him in a week. Do you have any idea where he is?" Colbie demanded loudly. _

"_I talked to him two days ago. He was on his way to Louisiana," her dad replied with an edge. "He was acting strange though Cole, like he was running away from something."_

_Colbie clenched her fist and glanced out the window. "He say where in Louisiana?" Colbie asked. _

"_No kid, if I hear anything you'll be the first to know," her dad replied. "Cole you sure he's worth it? I mean with Sam things were different, he always let you know what was going on with him. Dean doesn't answer to anyone but John and he's still competing with Sam. You think that's going to change cause he put a ring on your finger?"_

_Colbie twisted the ring around her finger and shook her head. "I honestly don't know Dad. What I do know is that I love him and that my fiancé is missing. If you or Jake hear from him let me know," Colbie said and snapped the phone shut for a third time. _

_Colbie did a brief calculation in her mind and figured out the time difference. She dialed one more number and waited for the machine to pick up. _

"_Hello," a voice asked suddenly causing Colbie to jump. _

"_Um, hi," Colbie said quickly. "Is Sam there?"_

"_This is Sam," he replied. "Who's this?" _

_Colbie swallowed hard and glanced down at her ring. "It's Colbie," she whispered. _

"_Colbie! How are you," Sam asked in surprise. She was the last person he had expected to call. _

"_I'm good, listen this is going to sound totally crazy but have you heard from Dean? We're trying to track him down but he hasn't talked to anyone in a week," Colbie explained quickly. _

"_Actually, I haven't talked to Dean since the night I left," Sam replied. _

"_Oh ok… how have you been Sam," Colbie asked lamely._

"_I'm good, Stanford is awesome," Sam said._

"_Yeah, everything you hoped it would be," Colbie asked. _

"_More actually," Sam said. Colbie could hear the smile he was wearing. "Why are you looking for Dean?"_

"_Oh, your dad didn't think you'd want to talk to him so he asked me to call you," Colbie lied smoothly. _

"_That makes sense, I guess he's still mad I left," Sam said._

"_You'd be surprised Sam, your dad is incredibly proud of you. He tells everyone about Sammy his Ivy league son," Colbie replied. _

_Sam chuckled under his breath before speaking. "It was good talking to you Colbie, but I've got to go," Sam said. _

"_Yeah, of course. I'll um, bye Sam," Colbie said and hung up. She had never imagined that both Winchesters would propose to her and she would have accepted the oldest's proposal. _

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own supernatural or any of its characters, I wish. Anyway a couple of people have said who they prefer but I think I have picked one. I'm sorry if its not the one you want, but I hope you will still read. You'll have to keep reading for a couple more chapters anyway to find out who she chooses.**

Chapter7

Sam stood in the bedroom doorway and stared at the bed. Dean had his arms wrapped around Colbie and her head was resting on his chest. Both were completely and comfortably asleep. Sam shut the door and stormed out of the apartment. He couldn't believe that Dean would do this to him.

The door slamming caused Dean to sit straight up in bed pulling a knife as he went. Colbie groaned as Dean pulled her up along with him. "What's the matter," she whispered.

"Front door," Dean replied before sliding out of the bed. He crept slowly to the bedroom door as Colbie grabbed a gun out of the nightstand. She stepped behind Dean and traded weapons with him. Colbie positioned herself across from the doorknob and waited for Dean to give her the go-ahead.

Dean nodded once and Colbie yanked the door open. He leapt into the living room and scanned the room for the shifter or an intruder. "No one's here," Dean called.

Colbie stepped from behind the door and scanned the room. "I don't get it, who slammed the… Sam," Colbie said in a strangled voice.

"What," Dean demanded as he checked the door. It was unlocked, so he stepped out into the hallway to see if anyone was still around.

"Dean, Sam must have come in and seen us together," Colbie shouted from the living room. "What are we going to do?"

Dean grabbed his cell of the end table and dialed Sam's number. "You're probably right," Dean said angrily as he waited for Sam to pick up.

"Hello," Sam muttered as he answered.

"Sam, where are you," Dean asked anxiously.

"In the parking lot," Sam snapped.

"Come back to the apartment, we have to talk," Dean ordered. "And quit jumping to wild conclusions man, you're only making things worse for you and Colbie."

Dean snapped the phone shut and looked at Colbie. "I know I messed up with you, but he still loves you and I'm not going to stand in the way of that," Dean said with remorse.

"Dean, I… I don't know," Colbie started to say but stopped when Sam knocked on the door. Dean waved her back into the bedroom before he answered the door. Colbie shut the door and got dressed while she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You're killing me Sam," Dean said once Sam was in the apartment.

"I could say the same thing to you Dean," Sam shot back angrily. "What were you doing in bed with her?"

"Her boyfriend died in that room Sam! She couldn't sleep so I stayed with her, but nothing happened. I know how you feel about her and I wouldn't do that to you," Dean whispered fiercely.

"Why are you whispering," Sam whispered back.

"Because I don't want to wake her up," Dean shot back.

Sam shook his head and glanced at the door. "Nothing happened," Sam asked hesitantly.

"Nothing," Dean replied.

Colbie opened the bedroom door and stepped out slowly. "Hey Sam, when did you get here," Colbie asked brightly.

"Just a few minutes ago," Sam said as he watched her pull her hair back in a ponytail.

"Oh, are you hungry," Colbie asked nervously.

"No, I'm fine," Sam said quickly. He glanced at Dean pointedly.

"I'm hungry. Starving actually, I think I'm going to go get some food. No offense but I don't trust your cooking," Dean said hurriedly. He walked into the bedroom and pulled on his jeans. He grabbed the keys and his jacket from Sam as he rushed toward the door. "I'll be back soon."

Colbie watched Dean go and jumped slightly when the door closed. "You do that a lot," Sam commented.

"What," Colbie asked in surprise.

"Loud noises make you jump or flinch. You did the same thing after the vampires in Boulder got us," Sam explained.

"We were held captive by psychopathic vampires Sam, of course I was a little jumpy after that," Colbie replied. "I'm just nervous about catching this shifter."

Sam nodded absentmindedly. "We need to talk Colbie," Sam finally said after a long pause.

Colbie stared at him anxiously. "What about," she whispered.

Sam sighed slightly, "When I left I accused you of abandoning me. I was wrong, I abandoned you. I moved away and tried to forget about everything that we had been through, for a while I did. But then I got thrown back into this world and through it all, I couldn't stop thinking about how you had always been the one there for me. I love you Colbie, I don't think I ever stopped," Sam explained.

"There's something you should know Sam," Colbie whispered. "Something that will probably change the way you feel."

"What," Sam asked.

"The night you left, you told me that you weren't the one giving up and that I should remember that when I was crying over what had happened," Colbie started to explain.

"I remember," Sam said carefully.

"For about a month, I didn't leave my house. I barely ate or slept, I didn't hunt. I was this shell of a person. One day, I got in this huge fight with my dad. He told if I was so miserable over losing you that I should try to get you back. So I got into the car, I considered going to Stanford but I ended up at Dean's instead," Colbie said carefully.

"Dean immediately took me in. He let me cry about what had happened and he took care of me. I was in really bad shape when I went to him. I had been with him about a week, when we got drunk one night. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. He told me later that I called him Sam the entire time," Colbie explained with a blush.

"I had been gone a little over a month and you slept with my brother," Sam said in anger. He smirked slightly at the idea of Colbie calling Dean Sam all night though.

"It gets worse," Colbie replied.

"How much worse," Sam demanded.

"Much worse," Colbie said. Sam shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. He waited for Colbie to continue her story. "That wasn't the only time it happened. For the next five months, we slept together several times. I don't know how many. After awhile it became about more than the sex and we started having feelings for one another."

Sam stared at her angrily. He sneered at her before speaking, "Is that it?"

Colbie shook her head and continued the story. "About 11 months after you left Dean proposed to me and I accepted. Your dad didn't know that we were together but mine did. Your dad was still hoping that you and I would get back together, but I knew you had moved on with Jessica. On the one-year anniversary of you leaving, Dean disappeared for the first time. Things got worse and worse between us until we broke off the engagement and went our separate ways."

"You were going to marry him? Do you still have feelings for him," Sam demanded.

"I don't know Sam. This is the first time I have seen you since you left six years ago and it's the first time I've seen him in four years. I don't know how I feel right now," Colbie shouted back at him.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and stared at Colbie angrily. "How could you," Sam whispered.

Colbie shook her head and tried not to cry. The only person who had ever seen her cry was Dean. "You left Sam, what was I supposed to do?" Colbie demanded.

"You weren't supposed to sleep with my brother and get engaged to him," Sam shouted back.

"You weren't supposed to leave me! You were the one that got on the bus that night! You never called, you never wrote, you disappeared Sam! What the hell did you expect me to do," Colbie screamed. "I fell apart when you left and Dean was the one who had to put me back together!"

Sam leapt out of his chair and crossed the room in just three steps. Colbie took several steps back but it wasn't enough to get away from him. Sam grabbed both of her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You told me to leave Colbie! You could have come with me, but you wouldn't! You were the one that ruined our relationship not me, so don't blame you sleeping with my brother on me," Sam said venomously.

Colbie let out s strangled half sob as the front door opened. Dean stood in the doorway with a look of shook and confusion on his face. "Sam, get your hands off her," Dean said lowly.

Sam didn't even turn to acknowledge his brother's presence. "You're right, what you did changes everything," Sam spat disgustedly. He dropped his hands from her shoulder and pushed past Dean to the door. "You two deserve each other."

Colbie flinched when he slammed the door. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and waited for Dean to explode too. Tears slipped silently down her face as she stared at the door.

Dean swallowed hard when he saw the tears. He rushed across the room and caught her before her legs gave out. Colbie collapsed against Dean's chest and sobbed. "He hates me," she choked out between sobs.

"He'll forgive you. He just needs to cool off," Dean said soothingly. "He still loves you, what happened with us won't change that."

Colbie pushed away from Dean and looked into his green eyes. She blinked several times and looked at Dean intently. She stood up slowly, not taking her eyes off Dean's face.

"What's wrong," Dean demanded.

Colbie slipped her hand behind her back and pulled out a silver knife. "You're not Dean," Colbie accused angrily. "Dean would never say something like that. He'd tell me Sam has a stick up his ass and I don't need a pansy like that."

Dean blinked once and lunged at Colbie. She whipped the knife around and grazed Dean's side with the knife. The shifter hissed lowly at her before knocking her over the dining room table. "I thought it would take you longer to figure it out," the shifter replied. "I've got to tell you, this is one screwed up love triangle you've got yourself in. They're both still in love with you, well Sam might not be anymore."

Colbie crawled slowly towards the wall keeping her cell phone hidden. She dialed Sam's number and pushed send praying he would answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam stormed out of the apartment building and over to the impala. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and shook his head. He pushed the ignore button when he saw Colbie's number pop up.

Sam looked across the parking lot to the building. His eyebrows knit in confusion when Colbie's car pulled back into the lot. Dean parked the car and jumped out carrying a bag of groceries. "Dean," Sam shouted.

Dean turned quickly and nodded at Sam. "What are you doing out here? I thought you and Colbie would still be talking," Dean replied.

"I'm out here because you are up there with her," Sam said quickly before moving past Dean.

"What do you mean I'm up there with her? You left her alone with the shifter," Dean shouted before charging after Sam.

"I didn't know it was a shifter Dean," Sam snapped. "She told me about what happened between the two of you, I'm kicking your ass if she makes it out of this alive by the way."

Dean shook his head and continued up the stairs after Sam. "I probably deserve it," Dean replied. They got to the apartment door and slammed their shoulders against it.

"Colbie," Sam shouted before kicking in the door. Sam yanked his gun out of the back of his jeans and looked around the living room frantically. Dean stepped into the apartment behind him and closed the door.

"Colbie," Dean called anxiously. He pointed toward the mess of skin on the floor. "It shifted. It'll be Colbie."

Colbie ran out of the bedroom and pointed behind her. "Shoot her, she turned into me," she shouted.

The other Colbie stumbled out of the bedroom, a cut on her cheek dripped blood. "Don't, she's lying I'm Colbie," she shouted.

Sam and Dean froze and looked from one Colbie to the other. "Which is which," Dean asked lowly. Neither girl moved but stared intently at the boys with the same expression.

"I… I don't know," Sam replied staring at the one in the doorway. "It could be either one, they are both bleeding."

Dean pointed his gun at the Colbie closest to him. "Dean, it's me," she said angrily. Dean glanced at Sam growing convinced that this was Colbie.

Sam looked at the other and released the safety on his gun. She slid to her feet slowly and stared at Sam. "You're about to shoot the wrong girl Sam," Colbie said.

Sam hesitated and glanced at the other Colbie. Dean's hands shook as he glanced from one girl to the other.

"Don't shoot me," the Colbie closest pleaded. "I'm the real Colbie!"

Dean glanced from one girl to the other. "The first time we had sex, what did you call me," Dean asked quickly.

"Sam," the girls said at the same time.

"This is bull shit," the girl in the doorway cried. "I can prove I'm Colbie." She unclasped her necklace and tossed it to Sam. "The night you left you asked me to marry you with that ring. It fell out of your pocket and I found it in the floorboard of my car two months later. I've worn it on that chain everyday since, even when I was engaged to Dean and dating Zach."

"She's right," Dean replied. He flicked the safety off and smirked at the shifter.

"She's in love with you both, it's kind of sweet really. She doesn't know who to chose, the sensitive brother who will take care of her and listen to her or the hot-blooded green-eyed brother with a temper, but is great in the sack. Decisions, decisions," the shifter said cruelly. "I would pick Sammy Colbie, you know Dean will just cheat on you like he did last time and break your heart all over again."

Dean flinched at the shifter's words. "Enough bitch," Dean said angrily. He unloaded an entire clip of silver bullets into her before flipping open his cell phone. He dialed 911 and explained about the intruder and the dead body.

Sam continued to stare at the necklace in his hand as Dean talked. Colbie slid to the floor and wiped the blood off her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sam looked anxiously in her direction and crossed the room quickly. "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one that needs to apologize, I left you alone with the shifter," Sam replied.

Dean grabbed the trashcan out from underneath the sink and raked the mess the shifter had left into the trash. He pushed everything in and wiped up the floor. He checked to see if there was anything else before he thrust the trashcan back under the sink. Hopefully the cops wouldn't need to look in the trashcan. They would have a lot of explaining to do if the cops did.

Colbie shook her head and stared at the floor. She was afraid to look at either brother after what the shifter had said. Colbie had not realized that when the shifter turned into her it shared her memories and feelings. The shifter had been right, Colbie was in love with both Winchester brothers and she didn't know who to pick.

Sirens wailed outside as Jake and several other officers raced to the building. Dean laid his gun down on the table and looked at Sam and Colbie. "Don't move Sam, the cops will think you've contaminated the scene of the crime," Dean said carefully.

Colbie stiffened at the sound of his voice and looked up for the first time. Dean gave her a pained look before turning away. Dean knew what the shifter had said was true, Colbie should choose Sam because he wouldn't hurt her.

Jake burst through the open door with six other officers behind him. Jake looked around the room carefully taking in the damage and the dead body. "Boys I think it is safe to say that Miss Shepherd is innocent. That is obviously our killer on the floor," Jake said quickly.

Jake turned to Dean and pulled him out into the hallway. "What happened Winchester? You were supposed to protect her and yet she got attacked by the shifter," Jake demanded as quietly as he could manage.

"She and Sam got into a fight, they thought I came back so Sam left. Only it wasn't me that had come back it was the shifter. Don't worry, Colbie will be fine she was alone with it for five minutes," Dean replied quickly. He peered over Jake's shoulder and gazed at Colbie.

"She better be," Jake snapped. "Are you the one that shot the shifter?"

"Yeah," Dean said calmly. "It was going to kill Colbie if I didn't."

Jake nodded slowly and scribbled down Dean's statement. "Thanks Dean, I really appreciate your help," Jake said easily.

"No problem Jake, you're the one cop I don't have a problem working with," Dean said with a smile. "I still can't believe you went five-oh on us man. Hunting is tough but it's not that bad."

Colbie and Sam joined Dean and Jake out in the hallway. "Are you ok," Jake demanded immediately.

"I'm fine Jake, Sam and Dean got back before the shifter could do any serious damage," Colbie said shakily. She leaned against the wall as her brother examined her.

"So what were you two arguing about," Jake said shooting a look at Sam and Colbie. "Another lovers spat?"

Colbie swallowed hard trying to force the lump down in her throat. "It's none of your business Jake," Colbie snapped angrily. Sam shifted uncomfortably under Jake's gaze.

"Sam," Jake said angrily.

Sam looked and Jake anxiously before shooting a glance at Colbie. "It was nothing, I've already forgiven her and I hope she can forgive me," Sam said staring at Colbie.

Colbie stared back briefly before looking back down at the floor. "Yeah, I forgive you Sam," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I don't own supernatural or any of its characters**

Chapter 9

Sam sat on the sofa while Dean leaned against the counter. Colbie stood in the doorway to her bedroom looking anxiously from one brother to the other. The police had taken away the body and the case was closed.

Colbie met Dean's gaze briefly and flinched slightly at the look in his eyes. He was still waiting for her to make a decision. "I think we need to talk," Colbie said carefully.

Sam nodded silently and glanced at Dean. "You're right we do," Dean said easily. "Who wants to start?"

"I will," Colbie said softly. She took a deep breath and looked at the brothers. "I know that this is a weird situation. I mean Sam, you were my first love, and I was engaged to Dean. I still love you both, but I need to know how both of you feel, especially after everything that has happened."

Dean shifted slightly and glanced at Sam. Sam nodded for him to speak so Dean looked at Colbie. "I screwed up with you Colbie. We were engaged and I cheated on you because I was stupid and I felt guilty for being with Sam's girl. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you, but the shifter was right. You should choose Sam because he won't hurt you like I did," Dean said carefully.

Colbie pursed her lips and looked at Dean sadly. She hated that he felt guilty about being with her, but she couldn't say she hadn't felt the same way. "Sam," Colbie said evenly.

Sam stared at the floor as he spoke. "I can't be angry with either of you for what happened. I left and I moved on, I expected you to do the same thing. I felt betrayed when I found about the two of you, but I guess it's my fault it happened. I still care about you Colbie, I always will, but is this what you want? Do you really want to choose one of us and our life, when you could have someone normal?" Sam asked.

Colbie considered his question carefully. "I tried normal after Dean and I broke up. I quit hunting, I got a regular job, met a nice guy, and pretended that I didn't know what was really in the dark. Normal was nice but it never really worked for me, I missed hunting and I hated knowing that people were dying because I wouldn't hunt. Zach was the only reason I stayed out of it for so long, but he's gone now. I have no reason to keep pretending to be like everyone else," Colbie replied.

Dean studied her briefly before speaking. "No one says that you have to make a decision tonight Colbie. We can wait for you to decide," Dean said calmly.

Sam nodded in agreement before speaking. "We're leaving town tomorrow morning. If you want to come with us meet us at the hotel at nine in the morning," Sam said quickly.

Colbie smiled sadly at them both and looked around her apartment. "No matter what I decide I'm leaving here," Colbie said softly. "I can't be in this town anymore."

Dean nodded slowly and looked at Sam. "We'll get out of your way. Call us if you need anything," Dean said as he pushed away from the counter. Sam stood up and followed Dean to the door. Both of them turned and looked at Colbie before walking out.

Colbie sighed loudly and continued to look around her apartment. She shook her head and made her way into the guest bedroom closet. Colbie pushed aside the clothing and knelt down on the floor.

The safe had been there since before Zach had moved in. He had never seen it and didn't even know it existed. Colbie spun the dial around and popped it open. Inside was all of her hunting stuff. Guns, knives, containers of holy water, her dad's journal that contained all of his knowledge, her own journal, and a photo album.

Colbie sat down on the floor and pulled out the album. It had driven her father crazy having to constantly buy her film. She had pictures from every hunt they had ever done. It wasn't an album full of gore and guts, instead it showed the freedom that hunting provided and the education they had all gotten.

The album was full of pictures of Sam, Dean, Jake, and Colbie in various schools and hotels over the years. There were pictures from when their dads took them to the beach for the very first time. Sam and Colbie were 10 and chasing waves like small crazy children.

The last picture of Sam in the album was a fuzzy one that John had taken from a distance at Stanford. Colbie knew it was Sam the moment she saw it though. It was the way he was smiling, even though he wasn't looking at camera. It was one of her favorite pictures.

The last picture of Dean had been taken a week before they broke up. Colbie and Dean were standing in the kitchen of his tiny apartment. She held the camera out in front of them while he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. They were both wearing genuine smiles.

Colbie had cried when she saw the picture weeks after they had broken off their engagement. She loved Dean, but she knew that he would always see her as Sam's girl no matter how much he loved her back. Their relationship had been unbelievably complicated and had been born out of a need for comfort.

Sam and Colbie's relationship had been much simpler. Everyone expected them to end up together. John had called it when they were both 12 years old. Their relationship was a result of more complicated things, but it had never been complicated. Sam and Colbie clung to one another through drunk fathers, new high schools every month or so, hunts that almost killed them all, and much more.

Colbie leaned back against the doorframe and closed the album. She didn't know who to choose. Her head said to pick Sam, but her heart raced every time she thought of Dean or Sam. She knew one thing for sure, she couldn't stay in this town and this apartment anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Don't sue me!**

Chapter 10

Sam and Dean leaned against opposite sides of the Impala. It was 9:15 in the morning. They were waiting to see if Colbie was going to show up or not.

"Maybe she's not coming," Sam said to Dean.

"I wouldn't go on the road with us if I were her," Dean replied with a smirk.

Sam shook his head and pulled open the passenger side door. Dean climbed into the car and cranked it up. He listened to the low rumble of the Impala's engine before checking the rearview and pushing the car into reverse.

"I'll be damned," Dean said in surprise. Colbie had just pulled into the parking lot in her blue Jeep Grand Cherokee. Dean put the Impala back in park as Colbie parked next to them.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Colbie called as she slid out of her Jeep. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she wore a blue tank top over a white one and ripped jeans. "It took awhile to pack everything up and decide what to bring with me. My trunk had to be redone too."

Dean chuckled and shot a glance at Sam. "Did you get any sleep," Dean asked as Colbie walked over to them.

"No, I literally put the last bag in the car 10 minutes ago," Colbie replied. She stopped a couple of feet from the car and looked at both brothers.

"So, you're coming with us," Sam asked.

Colbie nodded slowly, "I'm coming with you, but I haven't made a decision yet. I know this is going to make things weird for all of us, but I don't think I can make that decision right now. I need more time."

Dean looked down at his boots warily. He knew how difficult it was going to be for him and Sam to be around her 24 hours a day. It was going to drive both of them crazy not knowing who she wanted.

Sam smiled slightly at Colbie. "If you aren't ready you aren't ready. We can wait. Let's hit the road," Sam finally said.

"Why don't you let Sam drive your car so you can get some sleep? He'll keep his hands to himself, right Sam," Dean said easily.

"You look like you could use some sleep," Sam commented.

"Sounds fine to me. Can you guys check my trunk and make sure everything is concealed. It would really suck for someone to realize this wasn't a regular Jeep," Colbie asked quickly.

Sam and Dean nodded and made their way over to her Jeep. Colbie opened the back hatch and pulled up the floor. Where the spare tire should have been was now full of hunting paraphernalia.

Dean whistled lowly and gave Colbie a look of admiration. "Nice work Sheppard. It'll be damn near impossible for anyone to see what's up," Dean said.

"You think you have enough stuff Colbie," Sam asked after surveying the inside of the Jeep. The back of it was full of boxes and bags in various shapes and sizes.

"Well I couldn't leave anything in the apartment and I had to bring whatever Jake didn't want. Most of this stuff is books, movies, and clothes though," Colbie explained.

"You have a lot of clothes," Dean replied.

"I'm a girl, I'm supposed to have lots of clothes Dean," Colbie reminded him.

Dean laughed lowly and shot her an amused glance. "Whatever you say sweetheart," Dean replied.

"Let's hit the road," Colbie said before slamming the hatch shut. She tossed her keys to Sam and headed for the passenger side. "Where are we going?"

"We've got to go see Bobby," Sam said. "Apparently he's got something he needs our help with. He doesn't know your coming though."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you," Dean said with a laugh. "Especially since the last time you saw him, you shot him in the shoulder cause you were pissed off."

Colbie shook her head at the memory. "I was also drunk off my ass, which I'm pretty sure is your fault Dean," Colbie reminded him before shutting the door to the Jeep.

Sam and Dean exchanged a loaded expression before climbing into the cars. It was going to very weird having her along with them.

----

Colbie stirred in the passenger seat and mumbled in her sleep. She had been asleep for the past six hours. Sam chuckled lowly as they pulled into a gas station behind Dean. They parked on opposite sides of the pumps and began filling up the cars.

"She's still asleep," Dean asked in surprise.

"Dude, she sleeps like a rock. I thought for sure she would have woken up by now," Sam replied as he glanced over his shoulder at her. She had her seat reclined and was twisted on her side facing the steering wheel.

"We need to wake her up. She hasn't eaten in awhile," Dean commented.

"How do you suggest we do that," Sam asked.

Dean finished filling up the Impala and crossed over to the jeep. He reached in through the rolled down window and winked at Sam.

Dean laid on the horn causing Colbie to sit straight up. "Holy shit," she shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you Winchester?"

"Good morning to you to sunshine," Dean said with a laugh. Sam stood behind him shaking with silent laughter. "It's time for the girl to eat. What do you want?"

Colbie rubbed her eyes and sniffed loudly. She grabbed her sunglasses from the center console and slipped them on. "I'll find something," she called as she walked over to the gas station.

Sam and Dean followed her inside to pay for gas and get something for themselves. Colbie stood at the back of the store staring blankly at the contents of the refrigerated section. She figured it was to early for a beer so she settled for a bottle of water. Colbie grabbed a Twix bar and a small box of cereal. She joined the boys at the register and dropped her breakfast on the counter.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her breakfast selection but kept his mouth closed. Dean paid for all the gas on one of his many credit cards and headed back out to the cars. Colbie grabbed her keys out of Sam's pocket and jogged over to her Jeep.

"My turn to drive," she called to Sam, "You riding with me or your brother?"

Sam looked from Dean to Colbie. "I'm riding with you," Sam said quickly to Colbie. Dean laughed softly from next to the Impala and slid into the driver's seat.

"Try to keep up baby," Dean called to Colbie as she cranked the jeep. Sam climbed into the Jeep and readjusted the seat to accommodate his large frame.

Colbie rolled the windows down and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. Dean peeled out the parking lot with Colbie right behind him. She fiddled with the radio as Sam buckled his seatbelt.

"I know Dean listens to the greatest hits of mullet rock, but what do you like Sam," Colbie asked curiously.

Sam chuckled lowly and shot her an amused look. "If you tell Dean what I am about to tell you, I'll have to hurt you Sheppard," Sam said seriously.

Colbie laughed and glanced at him briefly, "Scouts honor. I won't tell Dean."

"I like some of the stuff Dean listens to, but my favorite song is when the stars go blue," Sam admitted.

Colbie nodded briefly, she knew why it was his favorite song. It was her favorite song too. It was the song that was playing on the radio the first time he kissed her. "It's my favorite too Sam," Colbie replied softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean got tired of watching Sam and Colbie in the rearview mirror. He finally pulled into a hotel and picked a parking spot. He climbed out of the Impala as Colbie parked on the other side of him.

Dean rolled his shoulders and glanced at Colbie and Sam. Colbie slid out of the jeep and smiled at him. Sam walked around the front of the jeep and leaned against the hood.

"How much farther is it to Bobby's," Colbie asked carefully.

"We should be there sometime tomorrow afternoon," Dean said easily. "I'm going to get us a room."

"Don't you think we should get two," Sam said quickly.

Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why do we need two," Dean asked in confusion.

"So Colbie can have her privacy," Sam pointed out. He glanced at Colbie's back as she stared at the ground.

"We don't have to get two rooms its fine," Colbie replied.

"I'm not sleeping in a bed with Sasquatch and these places never have rollaway beds. You'll have to share with one of us," Dean reminded her.

"I think I can handle it for one night Dean," Colbie said evenly. She met his gaze and smirked slightly. "Unless you and Sam need some alone time, to bond or whatever it is you do alone in the dark."

Dean snorted at her comment and headed toward the main office. "You keep it up Shepherd and I'll shoot your ass," Dean called over his shoulder.

Colbie shook her head and walked around to the back of the jeep. She grabbed a duffle bag and set it on the ground. Colbie watched Sam shift on the hood of her car. She noticed the way his shirt clung to the back of his shoulders. He had obviously gained a lot of muscle since she had last seen him.

It was strange to her that Sam and Dean had fallen back into her life now. She had doubted that she would ever see them again, yet here they both were.

---

_4 years and 6 months ago_

_Colbie sat in the living room waiting for Dean to get out of the shower. They were going to a late dinner. He had just gotten back from a hunt and she had aced her finals. _

_Dean's phone rang from inside his jacket. Colbie glanced down the hallway. "Dean! You're phone," Colbie called but he couldn't hear her. _

_Colbie shrugged and pulled it out of the jacket. She noticed the picture of the girl on the front of the phone first. Colbie pursed her lips and opened his phone. "Hello," she said carefully. _

"_Hi, um I think I have the wrong number can I speak with Dean Winchester please," the girl asked hesitantly. _

"_You have the right number, he can't come to the phone right now. You want me to give him a message," Colbie replied. _

"_Yeah, tell him that Cassie called," she said. _

"_Ok, what is this about if you don't mind me asking," Colbie said with a hint of nervousness. _

"_Oh, I'm just trying to get in touch with him. He's a difficult guy to get a hold of," Cassie explained. _

"_Yeah I know what you mean," Colbie replied. Colbie fiddled with the ring around her finger and glanced back up the hallway._

"_If you don't mind me asking, why are you answering Dean's phone," Cassie asked before Colbie could think of a way to ask how she knew Dean. _

"_He's busy so I answered it for him," Colbie replied, dodging the obvious question. "I'm sorry but how do you know Dean?"_

"_He's my boyfriend," Cassie said coldly. "How do you know him?"_

"_Apparently I don't know him as well as I thought," Colbie said. "I'll tell him you called."_

_With that, she snapped the phone shut and leaned back against the sofa. She stared at the ceiling until she heard Dean walking down the hallway. He stepped into the living room and met Colbie's gaze. _

"_Cassie called. She wants you to call her back," Colbie said lowly. Her eyes flashed angrily as she threw his phone at the wall. _

_Dean didn't move when his phone broke into pieces. He stared at Colbie as she sat shaking on the sofa. "I'm sorry," he replied. _

"_I don't want to hear that you're sorry Dean! I want to know why! I want to know how long this has been going on," Colbie cried. "Who is this Cassie girl?"_

"_I met her while doing a hunt in Louisiana," Dean explained. _

"_You met her when you disappeared the first time," Colbie whispered. "You've been seeing her for six months?"_

_Dean nodded and met her gaze. Colbie stared at him open mouthed waiting for him to say something. "Don't just stand there Dean! Tell me why, please tell me why you would propose to me then a month later you would disappear and get a new girlfriend in Louisiana," Colbie demanded. _

_Dean ran his hands through his hair and felt his shoulders tighten. "I love you Colbie, I really do, but you're Sam's girl. I have no right to have you and I certainly can't marry you," Dean explained. _

"_Then why put the ring on my finger Dean," Colbie screamed. Colbie pushed herself off the sofa and crossed to Dean. She went to hit him on the chest but Dean grabbed her arms. "I chose you Dean! Sam is gone and he's not coming back! I choose you, I want you! What don't you get about that?"_

"_We can't do this anymore Colbie," Dean shouted back. "It's wrong! If it were right, we would have told my dad by now! We would have told Sam!"_

_Colbie blinked several times and pulled away from Dean. "You've felt this way all along haven't you? You never wanted to get married, you thought the ring would make you feel less guilty," Colbie sputtered. "How could you do this?"_

"_Colbie, you were Sam's girl first," Dean reminded her._

"_Does she know," Colbie demanded. She couldn't say the other's girl name. It hurt enough already. _

"_Does she know about you," Dean asked._

_Colbie laughed bitterly, "I know she doesn't know about me. Does she know what you do for a living Dean? Does she know what you've done?"_

"_No, she doesn't know," Dean said. _

_Colbie stepped further away from him and looked down at her hand. She pulled the ring off her finger and held it out to Dean. "Here, I can't do this anymore," Colbie whispered. _

_Dean took the ring from her and put it in his pocket. "You never let him go Colbie," Dean said. "It would have been different if I hadn't been competing with Sam."_

"_It was a never a competition Dean," Colbie said angrily. She met his gaze and stiffened when she noticed the tears in his eyes. _

"_Then why do you still wear the ring he proposed to you with around your neck," Dean asked. _

_Colbie willed herself not to touch the necklace that was underneath her shirt resting against her heart. She shook her head and glanced down at the floor. "I don't know why Dean," Colbie replied lamely. _

"_You still love him and I can't compete with him for you anymore," Dean said sadly. "I would have married you Colbie, if you would have let him go."_

"_I guess we'll never know now huh," Colbie pointed out. _

_Dean nodded slowly and glanced around the small apartment. "You can have the apartment. I'll leave tonight," Dean said as he turned away. _

"_The lease ends in a month. I'm moving out then," Colbie said. "I can't stay here."_

_Dean continued down the long hallway and Colbie wandered into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and sighed. It was as much her fault as it was his. She couldn't blame him for finding someone else. _

_She knew why she still wore the ring around her neck. It was to remind her to not mess up her next relationship the way she had with Sam. _

"_I guess that didn't work," Colbie said as she ran a finger along the chain. _

_---_

Colbie shook her head anxiously. She hadn't put the necklace back on since yesterday. Now that Sam knew about it, she couldn't bring herself to wear it. It hurt Dean enough when they were together. She didn't want him to think she had chosen Sam already.

Colbie glanced across the parking lot as Dean reemerged from the office. He twirled the key around his finger and headed to the Impala. They was something about the way he moved that had always mesmerized her.

"We're in room 135," Dean called. Sam finally pushed off the hood of the jeep and headed to the trunk of the Impala.

Colbie nodded and picked up her bag. "We should get some dinner," Colbie said. "We haven't eaten since this morning and its eight now. You two are probably starving."

Dean's stomach growled loudly in response. "We'll put the stuff in the room then we are going somewhere that serves pie," he ordered.

Colbie followed them both into the hotel room and glanced around. She nodded appreciatively at the décor. "How nice," Colbie muttered looking at all the deer painted on the walls. "That's not creepy at all."

"Trust me, we've stayed in worse places," Sam replied.

"I had forgotten about the hotel rooms," Colbie explained.

"I don't know how you could. You took enough pictures of them," Dean pointed out. "Let's go eat!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I suck, I know. I haven't updated in forever! I have been crazy busy with school and work there has been zero time to write. I just finished this chapter on Sunday. I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, I would lock Dean in my closet if I could. **

Chapter 12

Colbie watched as Dean ate his second piece of pie. "Dean you keep eating like that and you are going to get fat," Colbie said through her laugh.

"I've got a high metabolism," Dean replied with a smirk.

"She's right, you're going to have a heart attack before you reach 30," Sam said.

Dean sneered at them and stretched. "Now what? Back to the hotel or do we want to check out the bar," Dean asked. Colbie glanced at Sam before looking at Dean.

"I could drink," Colbie said simply.

"I think I'm going to turn in," Sam said.

Dean shrugged and threw some money down on the table. "Let's go Cole," Dean said. "You want us to drop you at the hotel or are you going to walk?"

"I can walk, its right across the street," Sam reminded him. "Call me if you need me to come get you two."

"Will do," Colbie said as she followed Dean out to the parking lot.

Dean climbed into the impala and waited until Sam crossed the street and got inside the hotel room to crank the car. Colbie chuckled under her breath and glanced at Dean.

"You're such a mother hen," she joked, "still protecting Sam like he can't take care of himself."

"That's because he can't take care of himself," Dean pointed out. "You're not wearing it."

Colbie nodded slowly and glanced over at him. "I didn't want you to think I had chosen him," she whispered in the dark.

"You should choose him," Dean replied.

"What if I don't want him," Colbie asked.

Dean's grip on the steering tightened and he glanced at her briefly. "Are you telling me you don't have feelings for him," Dean asked.

"I'm telling you that I have feelings for both of you," Colbie pointed out. "My head knows who I should choose. My heart doesn't want to make up its mind."

"What does your head say," Dean asked.

"My head says to pick Sam," she replied carefully. "My heart says to pick the one I love more."

"And you don't know who that is yet," Dean surmised.

Colbie shook her head as Dean pulled into the parking lot of the bar. "No I wish I did, because this isn't fair to you but I don't know," Colbie whispered.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like drinking now," Dean muttered.

"Sorry, I totally killed the fun," Colbie joked.

"I'll forgive you," Dean said with a smiled. "Back to the hotel?"

"Yeah I guess so," Colbie replied.

---

Colbie trudged into the hotel room with Dean right behind her. "That didn't take long," Sam commented from his seat at the table.

"Yeah we realized we didn't feel like drinking," Colbie muttered.

Dean nodded absentmindedly and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to take shower, you two behave while I'm gone," Dean joked before shutting the door.

Colbie rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed. She rolled her head to the side and watched Sam. "What are you doing," she asked curiously.

"Checking my email," Sam replied shortly.

Colbie raised her eyebrows in surprise. It wasn't like Sam to be brusque with her. She sighed loudly and sat up. "Nothing happened Sam," Colbie pointed out. "We didn't feel like drinking so we came back."

"You don't owe me an explanation Colbie," Sam replied. "You made your choice. I get it."

Colbie's brow furrowed in confusion. "I haven't made a decision Sam. I was going to a bar with Dean that doesn't mean that I picked him over you," Colbie replied in irritation.

Sam met her gaze briefly before turning back to his computer without a word. Colbie shook her head and laid back against the bed. She didn't understand what Sam's problem was.

Neither of them spoke until Dean got out of the shower 30 minutes later. The bathroom door flung open and Dean came out in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Who is sleeping where," Dean asked as he dropped his bag on the floor.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before turning their attention to Colbie. "This is my bed, so you two can play rock paper scissors to see who gets to share with me," Colbie said easily.

"We'll share its fine," Sam replied.

"Dude, I am not sleeping in a bed with you," Dean snapped.

"You two are such children," Colbie said through her laugh. "Fine, I'm thinking of a number from 1 to 10 whoever gets the closest gets their own bed."

"7," Dean said quickly.

"2," Sam said sullenly.

"The number was 4. Sam is closer so he gets the other bed and Dean and I will share," Colbie said easily. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Dean rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed. Sam shot him an angry glance and grabbed his bag.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sam muttered.

Colbie flinched when he slammed the door behind him. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Colbie pointedly.

"What did you say to him," Dean asked once he heard the water start.

"Nothing, he's the one with his panties in a knot," Colbie replied. "He is pretty sure that I have made up my mind though. This isn't a competition and if the two of you are going to make it into that maybe we should split up."

Dean looked at the bathroom door before turning back to Colbie. "I don't think either of us is going to give up," Dean explained. "You know how brothers are, everything is a contest with us."

"I don't want to get caught in the middle of this though," Colbie exclaimed. "I don't want to cause trouble between you and Sam. If this is going to happen every night I'll leave."

"You don't have to leave Cole," Dean replied. "Give him some time, he's not used to having you around. He'll loosen up in a couple of days."


	13. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


	14. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Amazing news readers!! I am currently writing this on my brand new computer, which means updates are coming very soon. I have to get the files transferred from the old computer to the new one, but once that happens we will be back in business!! So check out my page to see what I have been working on and be on the lookout for updates to everything as soon as humanly possible!!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Colbie tried to stay as far away from Dean as she could. It was nearly impossible in the small bed. She sighed and glanced over toward Sam. He was sound asleep.

Colbie shook her head and sat up in the bed. Dean didn't move so she assumed he was asleep as well. Colbie grabbed her jacket off the chair and crossed to the door. She carefully turned the lock trying to be as quiet as possible.

She started to scream when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. The person's hand clamped over her mouth before a sound could escape though. She opened one eye and peered nervously at the person. Once she realized who it was, she stepped on his foot angrily and pushed him away.

"Dean, what the hell is wrong with you," Colbie demanded.

"What's wrong me? What's wrong with you? What are you doing," Dean asked in a heated whisper.

"I couldn't sleep so I was going to get a book out of my car," Colbie explained.

Dean shook his head in irritation and pulled the door open for Colbie. He waved her out before stepping out with her. Colbie tried not to check him out in just his boxers and t-shirt.

"Like what you see," Dean asked.

"You are such an ego maniac," Colbie replied as she pulled her car door open. She glanced back over her shoulder at him as she grabbed her books.

"You didn't deny it," Dean pointed out cockily.

"Fine, I was checking you out. Happy," Colbie snapped in irritation.

"No," Dean said with a shake of his head.

Colbie raised her eyebrows at him and shut her car door. She cocked her head at him slightly and grinned. She slowly stepped closer to him. It wasn't until she was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body that she spoke.

"You won't be happy until you've got me naked moaning your name," Colbie whispered as she brushed her lips against his neck.

She leaned back slightly to meet his gaze and raised her eyebrows in question. He was staring at her open mouthed unsure of what to say in response. She had always been assertive with him, but she had never toyed with him like this.

She grinned cheekily and stepped away from him. She shrugged slightly and headed back towards the hotel room. "But what do I know," Colbie called over shoulder leaving Dean to wonder what had just happened.

The next morning, Colbie could feel Dean's eyes on her as she moved around the room. "Don't you think we should leave soon," she asked as she threw the rest of her stuff into her bag.

"Bobby can wait a couple more hours," Dean replied.

"He still at the same place," Colbie asked.

"Yeah, why," Dean asked.

Colbie slung her bag over her shoulder and headed the door. "I'm bored with sitting around and I'm going to see Bobby, you two can catch up whenever you're ready."

Colbie crossed the parking lot and tossed her bag in the passenger seat. As she circled around the car, she noticed that Sam and Dean had come out to the impala and were getting ready to leave.

"How about a race," Colbie called as she climbed into the Jeep and cranked it up. "Last one there buys dinner."

"You're on baby," Dean shouted before climbing into the impala. Colbie was already tearing out of the parking lot headed toward Bobby's. "She's gotten even crazier."

"I wouldn't know," Sam mumbled as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the gas pedal toward the floor.


End file.
